1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower assembly, and more particularly to a shower assembly with a simplified structure, which is convenient to use.
2. Description of Related Art
Shower assemblies mounted in a bathroom are a fixed overhead showerhead or a handheld showerhead. To make the traditional shower assembly more versatile, a conventional shower assembly has been developed, which can be used in either the fixed or handheld mode. However, such conventional shower assemblies have complex structures and cannot be switched conveniently from one mode to the other.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a shower assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.